The Goddess of destruction and The Lightning Thief
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**This is Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom with a new fic for the Percy Jackson series. This one is Naruko and The Olympians. Stars during Book one. Dughter of Nyx and Uchiha Madara. Will have the sharingan and all of it's forms. Let me know what you think.**

**Review of Juubi and Kronos will kidnap you and force you witness Gai and Lee making out.**

**I don't own anything except original characters, jutsu and weapons**

**Chapter 1**

White. That was all that could be seen. White for the sky, white for the floor, walls, and even the horizon.

Sitting in the middle of this horrid white place was what looked like a 17 year old boy. He had shoulder-length spiky blonde hair. His blue eyes shined with untold amounts of power, but boredom could be seen in them right now. His skin was tan and very flawless. His face was angular and held this noble look. Sitting on each side of his face were three dark whisker marks. His upper body was bare, so his 12 pack of abs could be seen along with his rock hard pectoral muscles. On his stomach pulsing was a seal with ten kanji surrounding a swirl. His arms were fit, yet not overly so. His hands had thick sharp claws at the end of each fingertip. They were painted black, showing just how bored he was. He on a pair of torn and bloody black pants. Surprisingly he was bare foot, and claws could be seen on them also. That's when you notice swaying behind were 13 thick and long leopard tails. Hanging around his neck was a green crystal, that shined with power.

On his forehead was a black cloth, that had a metal plate on it, with a swirling leaf carved into it.

This teen is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, savior of the elemental nations, champion of his gods, the 13 tailed leopard. He had been it this place ever since he brought true everlasting peace to his world by absorbing all of their chakra. Some woman claiming to be his true mom whisked him away, and here he was.

Sighing again he was about to break one of his claws again when his mother appeared in front of him with a happy smile on her face.

She smiling at him asked "How have you been Sochi-kun?"

Giving her a potent glare said "I've been stuck in this plain void, for the past 16 million years, with absolutely nothing to do, besides get used to my powers. I think I'm about to snap, again."

She flinching at this said "My apologies Sochi, I had no idea this place was so plain." N

aruto finding himself bored with this conversation said "Yeah whatever."

She sighing said "I have a mission for you."

Naruto yawning asked "What is it, and why should I care?"

She scowling said "This mission is to an alternate dimension where the 13 Greek gods rule the world. The three most powerful of said gods Zeus, Hades and Poseidon made a promise on the sacred river stynx not have any more children after a war that killed many innocents broke out between their children. Of course Zeus was the first to break this oath and his poor daughter suffered for this. Poseidon just broke the oath by having a daughter by a mortal woman named Sally Jackson. This has set into motion an ancient prophecy involving the father of the gods Kronos a titan who would enslave all of humanity. I know that you care for humanity, so I know that you will take this mission. You will go in as the daughter of Nyx, the titan of the night, and this the part you may not like but a mortal man named Uchiha Madara. Yes you will gain the Uchiha's Sharingan, much like the Madara of your worlds. All of the powers and skills you gained from your life will carry over to this world. I have also given you a few things that you deserve. In this dimension you will be a demi-titaness. You will have control over most monsters, and beauty that will make all follow you into the very abyss if you asked. If you succeed this mission then you will be rewarded with your own dimension to rule over."

She then wrapped him in a tight hug and said "Do your best baby, and even if you don't succeed on this mission your kaa-san will always love you and you already have a seat here on the council of the gods. You are the god/goddess of destruction after all."

Naruto hearing this hugged the woman back and said "Okay mom."

He then vanished.


	2. Chapter 2: Talk About Swooning

** Yo It's Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom here with the second chapter of The Goddess of Destruction and The Lightning Thief. Some of you have been making assumptions about who Naruko's going to be worg. I am going to tell you guys and girls that Naruko is going to be more of a flirt then Mei and Anko combined. She's also not going to be following Amanda and the others. No she'll be taking her own little journey, killing a few monsters, saving a few damsels, causing all kinds of mayhem. The paths will cross sometimes, like when they face Medusa or the battle with a kronos possessed Ares. I mean come on people she's the Goddess of destruction. That being said her Susanoo will be making it's first appearance soon.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruko waking up blinked finding herself in a very large room.

Getting out from under the covers she let her feet touch the floor, and instantly sighed at the cooling sensation that her feet felt.

Shaking her head she walked over to the nearest mirror and looked herself over. She blinked spotting the long flowing black hair, that was very spiky. A few bangs fell over her face, but like Madara one covered her right eye. Her face was flawless and heart shaped. Looking at her skin, she could see that it was pale. Looking down she figured that she was 12, maybe 13. She had 32 CC-cup breast, that she was sure was in a black bra. She also had a 12 pack of abs and a plump rear.

Smiling at herself she then focused chakra into her eyes. She gasped when they changed from black to gold, and three black tomoe appeared. Shaking her head she made them vanish. Picking up the nearest note, she blinked finding that she was actually 10 and was attending a school for the gifted called Yancy Academy. She also found out that she had about an hour to get to said school.

Shrieking she hurried to get dressed, ignoring the chuckling in her head. Arriving at Yancy a minute before she was supposed to be there she looked up at it and said "Well here I go."

Three months later and Naruko was glaring at Nancy Bobofit as she was throwing her peanut butter sandwich at her favorite male at the moment.

Grover was a "supposed" cripple, but Naruko's eyes dispelled all illusions so she was able to tell that he was really a satyr.

Beside the half goat man was her best friend and secret crush Amanda Jackson, who she knew for a fact was Poseidon's daughter sired with Sally Jackson.

Amanda had short black hair, fair skin and ocean blue eyes. She wasn't as developed as Naruko, but she didn't expect her to be.

Naruko had seen grown women with less curves then her.

Speaking of grown women, Mrs. Dodds the stupid fury in disguise kept giving Amanda the evil eye, but when she looked at Naruko, the fury would shiver in barely contained lust.

Naruko shivered at this, as Furies were ugly as hell, even worse they smelled like death.

Shaking her head she barely caught Amanda say something about killing Nancy.

Shaking her head she said "Oh Nancy-chan."

She put all of her charm into this, and like usual it worked. Nancy gained heart it her eyes and asked "Yes Naruko?"

Naruko said "Stop wasting food like that. Grover-kun hasn't done a single thing to upset you, but if you keep doing that I'm afraid I'm going to you get very _upset_!"

She put extra emphasis on the word upset, and watched as everyone shivered even the Latin teacher Mr. Brunner.

Nancy said "Okay Naruko."

She then stopped throwing peanut butter on Grover.

Naruko turning to Grover, sweat dropped spotting the hearts in his eyes.

Amanda was looking away from her with a huge blush, that Naruko found cute.

They were then escorted off of the bus, and Naruko walked instantly walked over to the section about the titans, wanting to see about her mother in this dimension.

Finding the one for Nyx, she could honestly say that Nyx was a kinda pretty looking lady, all her hair blocking the face kinda hid her true beauty.

She then walking back to her class walked just in time to hear Mr. Brunner ask Amanda about Kronos.

Naruko deciding to play the hero said "Kronos was paranoid because of a prophecy that foretold his downfall, by his own children. So he when each child was born, consumed each one, and kept them in his stomach. The exception being Zeus. Rhea replaced Zeus with a rock, and let Kronos eat it, while she secretly raised Zeus. Zeus when old enough, tricked Kronos into barfing up his siblings with a mixture of wine and mustard. The gods then waged war with said titan, starting the titan war. Kronos at the end was sliced into tiny pieces and locked away in the darkest corner of Tartarus. Now the twelve Olympians rule over the world. They are as followed; Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Hermes, Hades and Hephaestus. You can include Hestia goddess of the heart to that group, but she isn't really a god."

Mr. Brunner smiling at her said "Very correct Naruko. That was 100% correct and a very detailed account. Now then Mrs. Dobbs will lead you all to lunch."

Naruko smiling at the amazed Amanda.

Once outside, Naruko rolled her eyes as Nancy decided to ignore her earlier warning and dumped trash all over Grover.

Naruko standing up motioned for Amanda to cool down, and walked over to Grover.

She swiping her hand once, allowed the fountain to clean the trash off of grover.

She then turning to Nancy and her little group. She allowing her sharingan to appear, gained a sickly sweet smile on her face and said "Oh you've done it now Nancy. I'm extremely upset."

She then watched as Nancy blanched, and her little group start to tremble in fear.

She then morphing her eyes into the her Mangekyou sharingan said "Tsukuyomi!"

Five seconds later and the group screamed in pure terror. She starting to cackle, noticed two people missing.

Amanda and Mrs. Dobbs. Following their scents, she arrived just in time for Mrs. Dobbs to reveal her true self.

Naruko smiled when Amanda showed her skills by slaying the Fury with ease, of course after getting a sword from Mr. Brunner.

Amanda would then ask about Mrs. Dobbs, but Naruko would smile and wink at her, making the cutest blush appear on Amanda's face.

A couple of weeks later and Naruko was in Amanda's room trying to help the girl study, but so far nothing was helping. Naruko wearing a tank top and shorts probably wasn't helping, but it was hot and Naruko didn't wanna wear a bunch of clothes.

Amanda tossing her book against the wall said "Ugh I hate exams."

Naruko hearing this giggled and said "If you don't study then you'll fail Mr. Brunner's Latin exam."

Amanda grabbing her hair said "It's not my fault I can't tell the difference between Chiron and Charion."

Naruko getting up walked over to Amanda and grabbed her hands. Wrapping her fingers around them she smiled and said "It's easy Amanda. One is the legendary trainer of heroes the other one is the legendary and very easy to bribe transporter of the dead."

Amanda with a very heavy blush on her face said "Okay Naruko."

Naruko turning around said "Come on we'll go ask Mr. Brunner to help you."

Amanda still with the heavy blush on her face followed, Naruko, loving that Naruko's soft hands were still intertwined with hers.

The two of them arriving outside of Brunner's door, heard a very interesting conversation about the two of them.

Naruko giggled when Grover told Brunner about what she did to Nancy and her gang.

She cursed when at that precise moment, Amanda decided to drop her book.

Thinking quickly she pulled Amanda into the janitor's closet with her.

She spotting the panicked look in Amanda's eyes, knew that she had to calm her down. Smiling she grabbed Amanda's head and pulled the girl in for a kiss.

Naruko pressing her lips gently to Amanda's own lips. Amanda at first was shocked, but very soon started to kiss her back. Naruko remaining aware of her surroundings, broke the kiss when Mr. Brunner returned to his office.

Once sure they were clear, she quickly got the two of them back to Amanda's room.

Once there she plopped down on Amanda's bed. Amanda touching her lips asked "Did we really just?"

Naruko giggling said "Yes we did Amanda. What a lovely first kiss by the way. This also makes us a couple. You're also gonna have to work a lot harder if you want any more kisses."

Amanda hearing this blushed hard. Naruko sitting up, smirked devilishly and said "Now that we're in a more secure place though I think I want more."

She then got off of Amanda's bed, walked up to said girl, and grabbed the girl's head.

Kissing Amanda again, she counted in her head until she heard a loud thud.

Breaking away from the kiss, she looked behind Amanda and giggled spotting a passed out Grover in the hallway, blood leaking from his nose, and a goofy smile on his face.

Shaking her head, she walked towards the door, turned to Amanda, blew the shocked girl a kiss and said "See you later Amanda."

Amanda shaking her head five minutes later turned around to say goodbye, but Naruko was already gone, Grover knocked out in the corner.


End file.
